Unknown Feelings
by Majin-Samara
Summary: For some reason, Yuki kicks Shuichi out and Ryuichi finds him. Invited back to his apartment, what feelings will develop? Yaoi Don't like DON'T read. Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE! sorry i know the beginning chapters small but hey i'm a very rubbish writer. anyways hope u enjoy it! oh yeh i don't own any of the characters. they all belong to whoever wrote Gravitation. sorry ;; i've only just started watching it so i don't know much about it. by the way i only have it on dvd i haven't got any of the manga :'(

Chapter 1 - new place to live

Shuichi Shindo, lead vocalist of the band Bad Luck, walked into his- well actually Yuki's appartment.

"I'M HOME!" he shouted, closing the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki Eiri asked in a much more aggrivated voice than usual, standing in the door way.

Shuichi froze.

"What do you mean? erm Yuki i live here," Shuichi talked slowly, scared what he says might get Yuki even more annoyed.

"Not anymore," Yuki said simply, tossing all of Shuichi's already packed stuff at him.

"Wha-" Shuichi began.

"GET OUT!" Yuki yelled. "NOW!"

"Erm, o-okay," Shuichi picked up his stuff and ran out the door, tears streaming down his face.

He heard the door slam behind him. He found himself walking to the park. The very park he met Yuki in. He walked to one of the benches, collapsed and dropped all of his stuff. His small frame was starting to hurt from the force of the sobs. But he ignored it. Too wrapped up in the pain of his heart breaking, he didn't hear the sound of footsteps running towards him. Nor did he realise someone was there, not until two strong arms wrapped around his small waist. The sobs caught in his throat, he slowly turned his head, finding out it was none other than,his idol, his God, Ryuichi Sakuma.

"What's wrong Shu-kun?" Ryuichi's own eyes were brimming with tears at the sight of his friend. "Come on, Shu-kun, i'll take you back to our home, won't we, Kumagorou?"

The small pink rabbit nodded in reply. Ryuichi picked up the huge black bag that held all of Shuichi's things, and kept one arm closely cuddled around the younger ones waist, Kumagorou resting around his neck.

Ryuichi placed down both Shuichi and his things, after eventually arriving outside of his appartment door. He searched his pockets for his keys, after finding them, he unlocked the door.

After opening the front door wide, he picked up the bag, and held out his hand for Shuichi to take.

"Come on, Shu-kun, you can live here," Ryuichi 's face stretched out into a big grin. "with me."

Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah, of course," Ryuichi held a sweet smile on his face.

Shuichi took Ryuichi's hand. He led him into the appartment.

i'll try very hard in writing the second chapter and make it longer. anyways JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

hello people! ok again this is another short chapter but its mostly for the ending bit of it anyways ja ne! hugs oh and im sorry it took so long to do it lol i wrote it i just had to type it up but ive been so busy lately...anyway on with the story!

chapter 2 - feelings arise

Shuichi walked into the well-furnished appartment, his hand still clapsed in Ryuichi's.

He looked around his new home, amazed.

"You like it?" Ryuichi asked, eagerly.

'He's acting very serious' Shuichi thought 'just like when he's on stage.'

"Yeah," Shuichi replied, staring into Ryuichi's shiny azure eyes.

"Good," Ryuichi stated, jumping to the kitchen area, acting like his normal self. "Do you want anything to eat?" The older singer called back to Shuichi.

"Erm, no thanks, not really hungry," he said quietly, sitting down comfortably on the soft materialised (is that even a word? oh well) sofa.

Ryuichi popped his head out from the kitchen doorway, growing concerned again for his friend.

"You sure?" he asked, getting quite worried.

"Ye-yeah, I'm sure," Shuichi stuttered.

"Shuichi, whats wrong?" Ryuichi ran into the living room, to find tears streaming down the teenager's cheeks. "Oh, Shuichi..."

Ryuichi ran forward to embrace Shuichi in a tight hug.

"Whatever happened to you...?" he started, finding himself crying. "Please tell me what happened..." Ryuichi pleaded.

"It's Yuki..." Shuichi began, breaking down into more sobs, "H-hes been acting more distant than usual over the last couple of months, but today... he just threw me out for no reason... and it was the first time he ever took the trouble to pack my stuff..." Shuichi explained.

He pulled his arms tighter around Ryuichi's neck.

"Oh Shuichi, it'll be alright." Ryuichi said, trying to comfort the younger singer.

"No it won't," Shuichi cried. "Yuki hates me."

"No one can hate you," Ryuichi answered, quietly. "I know i will never even think of hating you."

Shuichi leant back from Ryuichi's shoulder.

"Why?" Shuichi lowered his head. "I'm just an annoying little brat."

"No you're not," Ryuichi placed his fingers under his 'friends' chin and lifted his head to stare into Shuichi's gleaming violet eyes. "I have got something to tell you...Shuichi..."

Okay this is even a shorter chapter than the first one but like i said before its for the ending... ja ne!


End file.
